$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 2 \\ 0 & 7 \\ 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 3 \\ 2 & 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$